Frères d'âmes
by calileane
Summary: Deux âmes souffrent d'un avenir sombre de douleur. Harry et Drago se retrouvent seuls face à deux camps qui s'entretuent. Leur choix change tout. Le temps s'efface et... les destinées de deux mondes sont réécrites. Une famille est précieuse et deux frères qui se choisissent sont un cadeau pour l'Univers.


**Frères d'âmes**

**Note Auteur :**

HEIN ?! Okay, je ne sais pas comment mais tout d'un coup mon idée principale s'est branchée sur un crossover... Comment a-t-elle fait ça toute seule ?

Maintenant que ma surprise a passé je m'explique. Mes mains vont mieux. C'est incroyable la différence ! L'allergène est toujours dans la maison mais dormi heures dans une chambre libre de l'allergène fait toute la différence. Le reste je peux gérer pour l'instant. Je revis ^^ .Du coup l'envie d'écrire est revenue (puisque la magnifique dépression qui allait avec mon problème aux mains est partie). J'ai ouvert mon dossier fanfiction mais n'arrivait absolument pas à écrire les chapitres pour finir mes histoires postées sur le site... par désespoir de cause j'ai ouvert une vieille idée que j'avais eu. ET là : surprise ! J'avais quelques chapitre déjà écris et mes mains se sont mises à taper sur le clavier. Résultat j'ai écrit toute l'histoire... Bizarrement l'idée principale que j'avais a dérapé... Pour une fois j'allais prendre parti pour Voldemort et tout son clan (c'était le plan quand j'avais posé l'idée il y a des années de ça)... et puis... je devais en vouloir à tous les sorciers parce que tout d'un coup aucun des deux camps ne m'allait... Résultat un groupe de sorciers (assez grands quand même) et un crossover. C'est compliqué.. LISEZ ET DECOUVREZ ^^

IMPORTANT : PAS DE SLASH ^^ FAMILLE est le mot d'ordre. Je poste tous les chapitres en un chapitre... c'est plus simple cette fois-ci. Parce que j'ai tout écrit en un document.

Disclaimer : Ni Harry Potter ni Le Seigneur Des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 1**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

Harry abandonna le vieux tome sur le lit délabré. Enragé de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, il savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait pas détruire le livre dans une rage soudaine.

Il se leva et sorti de la pièce. Descendant les escaliers il entra dans un salon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours. Il ouvrit une main dans laquelle apparut une balle de flammes qui ne le brûlait pas. D'un geste vif il l'envoya s'écraser sur un mur couvert de taches noires. L'attaque, comme toute autre avant elle, laissa la même marque.

Il y a longtemps, ce mur contenait l'arbre généalogique détaillé d'une ancienne famille. Une lignée dont il était le seul survivant. Et quel choc il avait eu en découvrant que ce n'était pas son adoption par son parrain mais bien son sang qui le liait à cette famille. Son arrière grand-mère était née Black.

Harry aurait aimait connaître ce détail plus tôt. Mais c'est un risque que Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu prendre. Après tout, comment Harry aurait-il pu se battre contre Drago et Narcissa Malefoy s'il avait su qu'ils étaient de son sang? Non... Dumbledore ne pouvait laisser Harry se lier avec les Malefoy sans quoi ses plans auraient échoués.

Pour Albus, Harry devait n'avoir personne, aucun espoir, afin qu'il choisisse de se sacrifier pour le peuple sorcier. Même les Weasley avaient été tenus éloignés autant que possible, tous ces étés où Harry était retourné chez sa tante et n'avait eu aucun contact avec eux. Et Ginny, elle, n'avait voulu de lui que pour le masque de héros dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Le vrai Harry n'était rien pour elle, elle ne le connaissait même pas.

Harry avait peut-être donné tout son coeur à ces gens... il n'avait rien eu en retour, et cela l'avait rendu prêt à mourir pour eux. Alors que ce dont il rêvait c'était quelqu'un pour qui vivre.

Il restait attaché aux Weasley. Comment faire autrement après toutes ces années? Molly et Arthur lui avait donné de beaux souvenirs de ce qu'avoir des parents pouvait être. Les jumeaux l'avaient aidé souvent, et ne l'avaient jamais trahis ou rejeté. Ron et Ginny... étaient une autre histoire. Ron avait beau avoir grandi, sa jalousie n'avait pas disparue pour autant. Elle s'était calmée quelque peu, ce qui était déjà beaucoup.

Ginny... était devenue Lady Potter, comme elle l'avait voulu. Et lui avait donné trois magnifiques enfants qu'il aimerait éternellement. Mais elle avait aussi contrôlé tout ce que faisait Harry. Elle l'avait voulu héros, alors elle avait fait en sorte qu'il le soit toujours. Il était devenu auror pour combattre le 'mal' comme les sorciers avaient commencé à appeler tout ce qu'ils jugeaient être 'noir' et dangereux pour eux. Il voyait ses enfants et leur inculquait ses valeurs, mais sa femme avait une main plus importante sur leurs vies.

Ginny avait fait de ses enfants ce qu'elle voulait. Sa fille avait recherché le meilleur mariage possible. Il fallait qu'il soit riche et beau. Elle avait cette idée romantique que sa mère lui avait passé. Mais au fond, elle n'aurait jamais pu marier quelqu'un de basse caste.

Ses deux fils étaient aussi poussés à marier des femmes de bonnes familles, ayant des moyens et de préférence de l'un des clans 'de magie blanche'. Mariage était le seul mot sortant de la bouche de Ginny Potter, Née Weasley. Comme si c'était là le seul bonheur possible.

Et Harry lui n'était qu'un nom qu'elle donnait autour d'elle pour attirer l'attention et le respect.

Harry aurait continué de vivre dans cette illusion de bonheur si un drame n'était pas arrivé. Sa douce Lily Luna, sa merveilleuse fille, était morte.

Lily était tombée amoureuse d'un Malefoy. Du fils de Drago, Scorpius. Il était riche et beau... mais la chasse aux sorciers noirs qui avait reprise avec force, faisait qu'il n'était pas un candidat envisageable aux yeux de Ginny.

Après des mois de séparation et de tristesse, Lily avait reçu le dernier coup de grâce: un contrat de mariage arrangé. Ginny pensait qu'ainsi sa fille arrêterait de se lamenter. Un bon mari et tout irait mieux. C'était sans compter la force de l'amour de Lily et Scorpius. Surpassant toutes les valeurs que Ginny avait essayé de transmettre à sa fille.

Les deux jeunes amants s'étaient rejoints en secret... et comme Roméo et Juliette... avaient quittés ce monde ensemble.

Leur acte avait cependant lancé ce qui deviendrait d'ici peu la pire guerre qu'ait connu le peuple magique. Voldemort lui-même n'était pas arrivé à exterminer autant de sorciers pour ses idéaux de supériorité.

Et voilà que les sorciers 'blancs' massacraient tout ce qui n'était pas comme eux. Tout ce qui était noir, maléfique à leurs yeux. Et Scorpius n'était qu'une excuse pour commencer l'effacement total des sorciers noirs. Ginny avait annoncé une vendetta contre les Malefoy, sans consulter son mari ni obtenir son autorisation.

Harry n'aurait jamais accepté s'il avait su. Il voyait et comprenait la peine que ressentait Drago à la perte de son enfant.

Ses tentatives d'arrêter ou au moins ralentir la haine destructrice des siens ayant échoué, Harry s'était finalement réfugié dans la vieille demeure des Black que lui avait légué Sirius. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis la guerre contre Voldemort. Et sans aucun elfe pour s'en occuper, Ginny ayant ordonné à Kreatur de se tuer, la maison tombait en ruine. Plus aucune défense pour cacher les murs au moldus. Chaque pièce remplie de poussière. Meubles et décors décrépis.

La seule chose préservée était la bibliothèque secrète dont Harry n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Il savait que sans cette précaution Hermione aurait tout récupéré. C'était, avec le recul, l'une des choses qui auraient du gêner Harry plus qu'il ne l'avait été. Que Hermione se soit permis de si nombreuses fois de prendre les volumes gardés par les Potter et les Black sans jamais les rendre à Harry ni prendre la peine de lui en parler.

Les livres n'étaient pas la seule possession qu'il avait perdu au fil des années. Des objets précieux, des souvenirs de ses deux familles. Sans compter les nombreux legs dont il avait hérité à la mort de sorciers qui, n'ayant aucun descendant, l'avaient choisi pour passer leurs mémoires.

Harry ne voyait rien de tout ça. Et il était tellement content jusqu'à Lily... Il avait une vie simple et n'avait plus à se préoccuper qu'à attraper les criminels de son monde. Il avait tant de pouvoir qu'il ne craignait plus rien d'eux et n'avait pas trop d'efforts à faire pour survivre.

Puis... sa petite fleur était partie. Comme sa mère quand il était bébé... sauf que sa Lily avait fait ce choix.

Dans la bibliothèque dont il avait caché l'existence à son entourage, Harry s'était mis à chercher un moyen d'empêcher le massacre actuel. Il ne pensait pas faire revivre Lily et Scorpius. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Si son passage dans la mort, lorsqu'il avait laissé Voldemort le tuer, lui avait appris une chose c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts.

Un bruit derrière lui remmena Harry loin de ses réflexions. Trop tard pour éviter le sort lancé sur lui. Harry s'effondra dans les ténèbres qu'il s'était refusé depuis le décès de son enfant.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 2**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

Des voix lui parvenait dans son état proche du réveil.

"Et tu dis que ce livre était sur son lit?" demanda une femme. Un livre? Sur son lit? Ah oui! Le lit de Sirius qu'il avait utilisé le temps d'accomplir ses recherches.

"Crois-tu vraiment que je mentirai s'il y avait une chance de venger notre fils?" Répondit une voix familière. Drago?

Les voix s'interrompirent. Avait-il parlé à voix haute?

"Potter?" Cracha la voix de femme.

"Astoria!" S'exclama Drago. Puis un son de pas se rapprochant. Deux bras soulevèrent Harry de sa position allongée à même le sol. Les gestes étaient gentils, calmes. Sans rien de la haine que l'autre voix avait.

Harry voulait leur faire comprendre. Il devait finir son travail ici. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir ses yeux, ni à bouger. Il se rappela avoir parlé auparavant:

"Drago? La réponse est là. Dans le livre. Il me faut juste la trouver Drago."

"Un moyen de nous tuer plus vite Potter." Cracha Astoria.

Harry secoua la tête en désespoir. Le sort perdait de son pouvoir. A moins que Harry, à son habitude, surpasse la magie jeté sur lui.

"De vous protéger. Je ne peux pas laisser les autres faire ça. Je dois arrêter les morts." Il se sentit serrer la main de Drago qui maintenait son torse surélevé. "Plus de sang... Drago? Plus de sang s'il-te-plaît?" Il se sentait soudain si fragile. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Pas avec les Dursley lorsqu'il était abusé, pas à Poudlard avec toutes ses épreuves, pas lors de la guerre, pas pendant son mariage avec Ginny... même pas à la naissance de ses enfants. Il n'était plus que ce que le masque avait toujours caché. Un enfant blessé qui avait grandit trop vite et se sentait perdu.

Drago eut un sursaut d'étonnement... que Harry ressentit comme un coup de couteau. Il avait échoué. Il aurait du bloquer les entrées de la maison avec sa magie. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un le trouverait ici. Il avait même eu peur que sa famille retrace la signature de son pouvoir pour le rejoindre et le remmener chez eux. Bien sûr que Drago ne l'aiderait pas. Son fils était mort à cause d'eux. Même si Harry n'avait pas voulu tout ça, il avait été si pris par son travail qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir le jeune couple d'agir ainsi.

"Pardon..." Murmura Harry. "Si j'étais un meilleur père. Si j'avais été là. Ils seraient vivant... nos deux trésors..." Harry perdit connaissance quelques minutes. La voix de la femme le remmena rapidement à lui.

"Laisse le où il est. Il ne mérite rien de mieux que ce sol dégouttant. Je veux son sang Drago. Je veux la mort de tous les Potter." Harry remarqua qu'il n'était plus par terre mais dans les bras de Drago. Pourquoi l'autre homme le portait-il?

"Lily Potter est morte aussi. Ou aurais-tu déjà oublié?"

"C'est de sa faute. Parce que cette peste a convaincu notre héritier. Sans elle il serait toujours avec nous."

"Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses Astoria? J'aurais juré que j'avais choisi mieux qu'une copie de Pansy en t'épousant." Fit Drago avec mordant.

"Comment oses-tu? Je t'ai donné un fils!' Enragea la femme.

"Non. 'Je' t'ai donné un fils. Mon fils. Qui a aimé si fort Lily Potter qu'ils en sont morts serrés l'un contre l'autre. Tu ne m'a donné qu'un moyen d'éviter Pansy Parkinson et son contrat de mariage." Des pas brusques et une gifle violente résonnèrent dans le silence.

"Recouvre tes esprits et tue-le. J'attendrais dans ce qui passe pour une cuisine. Je te pardonne parce que tu es encore sous le choc de notre perte. Mais si tu ne fais rien, je m'assurerai d'agir en conséquences." Fit froidement Astoria.

Après un long silence, Harry sentit Drago bouger et s'asseoir sur un fauteuil quelconque... gardant Lord Potter serré entre ses bras comme il l'aurait fait d'un enfant.

"Harry..." Murmura Drago.

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Quel qu'ait été le sortilège, il était sûr maintenant que Astoria l'avait lancé avec suffisamment de haine que Harry ne pouvait pas rejeter sa force totalement. Au moins il pouvait un peu bouger.

Harry leva une main et dans ses ténèbres parvint à toucher la joue trempée de l'autre homme.

"Tu pleure?" Fit-il surpris. Malefoy n'avait jamais pleuré devant lui.

"Je ne pleures jamais là où on peut me voir.' S'indigna Drago.

"Mais je ne peux pas te voir." Hoqueta Harry qui ne pouvait plus non plus retenir ses émotions.

"Qu'est-ce..." Une main vint donner une fraîcheur bienvenue aux yeux brûlant de Lord Potter. "Je suis désolé. Quel que soit ce charme... je ne peux pas le briser."

"ça ne fait rien. Peut-être que tu devrais me tuer. Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution pour arrêter la guerre cette fois. Et je ne veux pas retourner auprès des miens. Ils sont si différent de ce que je croyais. Si violent et haineux... et je suis si fatigué. Je pourrais voir mes deux Lily et Scorpius..."

"Et ton père, ton parrain, même professeur Lupin." Continua Drago pour lui.

"Je ne sais pas. Et si mon père et Sirius étaient d'accord avec les Weasley et les autres sorciers? Ils haïssaient la magie noire de leur vivant. Mais ma mère saura comprendre. Si elle est comme ma petite Lily, elle ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir voulu aider ceux comme toi."

"Et Scorpius t'appréciait beaucoup..."

Harry rit. Le cas de Scorpius était tout particuliers. Le gamin avait essayé de le convaincre qu'il méritait Lily depuis qu'il avait onze ans et l'avait aperçue. Scorpius avait tout tenté pour impressionner Harry Potter. Harry poussa un soupir. Il était si bien, perché comme il l'était sur les genoux de l'autre. Jamais personne ne l'avait tenu ainsi, pas depuis la mort de ses parents.

Drago ne lui fit pas l'affront de lui dire qu'il pourrait faire changer d'avis sa femme et ceux qu'elle avait sûrement fait venir depuis qu'elle s'était retirée dans la cuisine.

"Je ne veux plus voir de sang couler comme ça Drago. Mon temps est passé sur cette terre. J'ai accompli mon rôle avec Voldemort. Et je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir sur notre race depuis lors. Je ne vaut plus rien à leurs yeux, ce qui ne leur laisse aucune raison de m'écouter."

Drago caressa les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry d'un geste tendre qu'il avait toujours réservé à Scorpius.

"Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir Harry. Tu nous a tous sauvés et voilà comment chaque camp te remercie." Il y avait une peine dans sa voix.

"Tu es vide d'espoir toi aussi?" Demanda timidement Harry.

"Je suis fatigué Harry. De tous ces combats. De notre propre guerre personnelle, bien que nous n'ayons rien tenté l'un contre l'autre depuis Poudlard."

"Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre contre toi Drago."

"Tu as refusé mon amitié." Rétorqua Malefoy avec un rien de son arrogance passée. Souvenir d'un jeune Drago rejeté.

"J'ai refusé les principes qui sortaient de ta bouche à tout bout de champs. Pas ton amitié. Tu as insulté mon premier amis, Hagrid, à notre rencontre au Chemin de traverse. Et tu as fait preuve de préjugés face à Ron, avant même que j'ai pu me faire un avis propre."

Drago rit: "Tu veux dire que si je n'avais rien dit..."

Harry rit à son tour: "tout aurait été possible. Mais si je pouvais revenir en arrière... j'irai plus loin que ces moments."

"Pour sauver tes parents."

"Non. Étrangement non. Ce temps est aussi passé pour moi. Je me suis remis de ces pertes. Je suis en paix avec eux. Même s'ils me manquent, je suis plus curieux de savoir comment j'aurais vécu loin des Dursley que ce que j'aurai eu avec les Potter. Non. Si je revenais je voudrais naître d'une autre famille, et avoir des frères ou sœurs. N'être forcé dans aucun camp. Être protégé, veillé, comme je l'ai fait jusque là pour tous les sorciers. Je veux une raison et une chance de vivre."

"J'aurai aimé avoir un frère moi aussi. Quelqu'un sur qui veiller et qui saurait voir derrière le masque."

"Comment aurait-il été?"

"Comme toi." Dit Drago à l'étonnement de son 'captif'.

Harry pris le temps d'imaginer cette idée: "Je n'arrive pas à imaginer si nous nous serions entendus."

"Si tu pouvais. Ferais-tu le choix d'essayer?"

"..." Harry serra la main de l'autre dans la sienne. "Oui."

Une vague de magie envahi la pièce et emporta les deux hommes en une seconde. La fabrique du temps se fendit. Et la maison, bientôt suivi de tout autre chose au monde, fut arrachée à la réalité. Aucune âme ne réalisa ce qui était arrivé. Personne ne se souviendrais de ce qui s'était passé depuis...

Une nouvelle image se tissa sur la trame de vie. Le symbole d'une baguette, d'un manteau scintillant étrangement et d'une bague, se fondit sur la toile. Le maître de la mort, dernier et unique possesseur des trois items venait enfin d'user du pouvoir dont il avait hérité.

En tant que souverain de la mort elle-même, aucune réalité ne le retenait plus. Il pouvait voyager dans le temps et dans l'espace à loisir. Il avait fait son choix. Ce voyage là... commençait dans le passé. Pour remodeler toute une histoire.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 3**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

Un cri se fit entendre derrière les portes closes. Lucius se retenait avec peine de fracasser le maudit obstacle pour rejoindre son épouse. Il avait beau savoir que c'était un temps heureux pour eux, il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait décider à tenir Narcissa loin du Lord noir et de leur guerre. Il voulait la protéger des dangers d'être aux ordres de l'héritier de Serpentard. Lord Voldemort avait été compréhensif, surtout en apprenant la future venue d'un nouveau Malefoy.

Après tout, la famille de Lucius était autant un support financier qu'un groupe de combattants. Qui savait si son descendant serait capable de servir leur Lord ou non. Il était possible que son futur fils soit mieux destiné à la politique. C'est ce qu'il manquait le plus à leur cause: des gens capables de mener le ministère. Cela rassurait Lucius sur l'avenir des siens.

Avenir qui venait en ce moment même de montrer le bout de son nez sous la forme d'un tout petit cri râleur. Lucius aurait pu reconnaître son fils n'importe où. Seul un Malefoy pouvait avoir ce ton agacé en venant au monde.

Un nouveau cri, de douleur cette fois, coupa toute joie. Narcissa souffrait.

Deux bras forts s'emparèrent de Lucius lorsqu'il tenta de rejoindre sa bien-aimée.

"Non fils." Fit la voix sévère, portant néanmoins tout l'amour que seul un Malefoy pouvait entendre. "Laisse la sage-femme faire son travail. Tu ne ferais que gêner."

Lucius tourna un regard désespéré vers la porte fermée, puis vers son père, n'obtenant qu'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Mais rien ne le convaincrait mieux que de voir sa petite famille au plus tôt.

Les minutes suivantes furent pure torture. Et les sons d'apparition des elfes de maisons les seules interruptions aux cris de plus en plus fatigués venant de la pièce toute proche. Puis... comme prise d'une force soudaine, Narcissa poussa un dernier hurlement, digne d'un guerrier au combat et ce fut le silence.

"Père..." murmura Lucius avant de s'écrouler, entraînant l'autre homme au sol avec lui. Qu'était-il arrivé? Narcissa avait-elle survécu? Et son fils?

Le cri du bébé le rassura un instant, mais il attendait surtout de voir la porte s'ouvrir. L'attente était la plus difficile des choses.

Enfin, la seule barrière qui le tenait loin de sa famille disparu. La porte n'avait été ouverte ni par une main humaine ni par un de leurs elfes. Pour que la sage-femme use de magie, il fallait qu'elle soit trop occupée.

Abraxas Malefoy aida son fils à se lever, ajoutant son soutient silencieux par une main ferme sous son coude. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'avancer pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé lors de l'accouchement.

Narcissa, pâle et magnifique, était dignement assise dans le grand lit aux draps propres. Tout avait été changé et aéré avant d'autoriser quiconque dans la pièce. La jeune femme tenait dans ses bras un cocon de couverture bleu dont s'était échappé une main agitée, appartenant au bébé qui râlait avec force.

L'inquiétude dans le regard bleu de sa femme, arrêta Lucius dans son avancée.

Narcissa tourna le regard qui avait été fixé sur la nurse près du mur opposé, sur son jeune mari. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers l'enfant qu'elle tenait et dit:

"Lui aussi veut voir son petit frère. Il pleure sans arrêt depuis que le second bébé est là. Et il tend les bras vers lui à chaque fois que le bébé fait un bruit."

"Second..." Choqua Lucius. "bébé..." Sa femme était assise épuisée dans un lit qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter pour un long moment. Elle tenait leur fils. Et son père restait derrière lui avec autant d'étonnement que lui. Il n'y avait jamais eu de jumeaux dans leur lignée.

Le devoir d'approcher la sage-femme pour avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant tombait donc entièrement sur les épaules de Lucius. Il fit quelques pas hésitants avant de reprendre force et de rejoindre l'infirmière.

"Le bébé?" Fit sa voix tressautante. Il pouvait voir un petit corps, tout juste caché par la silhouette de la femme qui s'était tournée vers lui. Elle avait les yeux tristes.

"Non..." Murmura Lucius avec peine.

"Je suis désolée..."

"Non." Fit Lucius avec plus de force. Mais la nurse leva les mains comme en reddition et reprit avec un léger sourire.

"Il est vivant mais..."

Sentant son coeur battre à nouveau, et ignorant pour le moment les pleurs venant de Narcissa dans son grand lit: "Mais?"

"Bien qu'il soit très fragile, s'il passe la nuit je n'ai aucun doute qu'il sera sauvé. Mais... l'attaque que votre épouse a subit il y a quelques mois de ça... a eu plus de conséquences que nous pensions. Le sortilège jeté sur elle a causé des séquelles. Les yeux du bébé sont... il... je suis désole Lord Malefoy, le bébé est aveugle."

Aveugle... que devait-il faire? Comment réagir? Lucius rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé en désespoir. La famille était tout pour les Malefoy. Il n'y avait dont aucune possibilité d'abandonner un enfant. Encore moins un qu'il aimait déjà, seconde après avoir appris de son existence.

"Mais il va bien? Ou du moins il ira mieux?"

"Il restera aveugle, mais s'il passe ce soir il vivra. Sa magie a au moins assuré ça."

"Sa magie?" Demanda Lucius. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas savoir si leurs enfants avaient hérités leur don jusqu'à la première magie accidentelle, aux alentours de trois ans pour les plus doués, plus tard le plus souvent.

"Je crois que sa magie a été forcé à réagir après l'attaque sur votre femme. Il est fortement possible que ce soit aussi la seule raison qu'elle se soit remise aussi vite en premier lieu. Mais comme je vous l'avais dit, je ne pouvais retirer le mauvais sort qu'une fois les bébés nés. Sans quoi elle aurait fait une fausse couche. Pour survivre comme ils ont fait tous les trois la magie de ce petit homme a du sortir plus tôt. Mais même ainsi, il est le plus touché des trois.

Votre épouse a déjà reçu les potions et contre-sorts voulus. Votre fils aîné aussi. Mais son petit-frère... je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Il était trop tard pour ses yeux."

"Un garçon?"

"Oui Lord Malefoy. Attendez." La sage-femme se tourna vers l'enfant qu'un sort avait maintenu immobile sur la table à langer, pas qu'il bougeait beaucoup à l'origine mais par simple sécurité.

Elle finit de l'enrouler dans sa propre couverture bleu et le tendit avec douceur au jeune père.

Lucius saisit l'enfant avec précaution, ayant reçu suffisamment de conseils de la part de sa famille pour se souvenir ce qu'il fallait ou non faire.

Au premier regard... il tomba amoureux pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Son petit garçon était magnifique. Malgré sa pâleur inquiétante, il avait le même visage que Narcissa, un héritage des Black. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène parcouru de quelques cheveux blancs éparpillés. Sûrement un autre résultat du sortilège jeté sur sa femme enceinte.

Ce qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise fut de voir les petites paupières s'ouvrir sur des yeux gris-verts voilés. Des yeux aveugles. Et bien que le bébé ne pouvait pas le voir, le petit être se serra tout de même contre la douce chaleur qui venait, à travers la couverture, du corps de son père. Le garçon savait reconnaître sa famille. Il pourrait vivre avec ce handicap. Les Malefoy étaient forts.

"Lucius..." Fit la petite voix de Narcissa.

Le jeune Lord se tourna avec un doux sourire vers elle. Les larmes qui avaient coulées jusque là des doux yeux bleus de sa femme se tarirent. Lucius n'aurait pas cette expression de pur bonheur s'il n'y avait pas une chance de bonheur pour eux, malgré ce que la nurse avait annoncé.

Lucius s'approcha lentement du lit. Du côté opposé que son père avait pris au chevet de la jeune mère. Il s'assit aux côtés de Narcissa et se pencha afin de lui donner son premier regard sur le petit être miracle.

Par la même, Lucius acquis son premier regard sur son fils aîné qui ne s'était arrêté de pleurer qu'une fois son petit-frère en vue. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le voir avec ses yeux de nouveaux-nés... il semblait sentir sa présence. Comme il ne savait rien sur des jumeaux, Lucius pensa que ce devait être normal: un lien entre les deux.

Son aîné était aussi blond que l'autre était brun. Et ses petits yeux étaient d'un bleu gris hérité des Malefoy. Les bébés étaient l'opposé l'un d l'autre. Lucius voyait déjà son héritier à la marche assurée, aux côtés d'un fragile jeune homme timide. Ils seraient très beaux ses petits.

"Il est magnifique." Murmura Narcissa.

"Ils le sont tous les deux." Dit Lucius.

Abraxas s'était penché sur la petite famille, prenant même sur lui de s'asseoir comme l'avait fait Lucius. Il aimait Narcissa comme la fille qu'il aurait aimé avoir s'il avait eut la chance d'autres enfants.

Le vieil homme, pas si vieux mais plus tout jeune, jeta un coup d'oeil sur chaque bébé... et tomba en amour avec eux. Il avait entendu cette expression au Canada... ou étais-ce en Belgique... il avait oublié le pays. Le plus important était que oui... il était tombé en amour avec ces deux petits êtres.

Et comme le couple à ses côtés, peu lui importait l'état du plus jeune. Aveugle ou non, il était de leur sang, et dans leurs coeurs déjà.

"Leurs noms?" Demanda-t-il. Les gens avaient beau appeler Lucius Lord Malefoy, la vérité était qu'Abraxas était toujours aux commandes. Il avait juste laissé le titre à son héritier afin de ne plus avoir à assister à toutes les soirées et manigances politiques de leur monde. C'était épuisant de vivre sous la lumière des autres. Lucius, lui, s'épanouissait sous les attentions qu'on lui portait.

En échange de ce petit compromis, Abraxas avait obtenu de rester le chef de famille en privé et de ce fait dirigeait toujours les réunions et autres occasions. Il lui revenait d'annoncer la naissance à leur entourage. Les bébés eux-mêmes ne seraient présentés que la semaine suivante, dans les bras de Lucius.

"Nous avions décidé Drago Lucius Malefoy pour notre héritier." Répondit Lucius.

"Donc le petit blond têtu qui ne veut plus être séparé de son frère..."

"Est Drago." Rit Narcissa. Ses bébés étaient vivants, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

"Et le plus jeune?" Continua Abraxas pendant que ses doigts parcouraient le visage du minuscule Drago avec tendresse.

"Narcissa?" Demanda Lucius.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon nom pour un garçon mon amour..." Répondit la jeune mère avec humour.

Lucius lui lança un regard faussement agacé: "Nous avons choisi le premier en honneur de ma famille. Nous devrions honorer la tienne cette fois."

Narcissa réfléchit un moment: "Un nom d'étoile... mais pas comme ceux déjà pris dans ma lignée. Pas Orion, ni Sirius... quelque chose d'aussi unique que lui." Narcissa eut un sourire amusé qui inquiéta Lucius.

"Tu te rappelles Lucius..."

"Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite." Ronchonna Lucius.

"Quand tu m'a refusé la marraine que je voulais à l'origine pour notre fils."

"Trop dangereux pour les enfants et ton amie." Répondit Lucius.

"Je sais." Fit tristement Narcissa. "Mais je voudrais qu'elle sache que je pense à elle, même si nous ne pouvons plus nous voir. Que même séparées par nos deux camps, nous serons toujours liées."

Lucius n'avait jamais été proche de celle dont parlait Narcissa. Ses idéaux lui faisait même éviter cette amie. Pourtant il reconnaissait qu'elle avait des qualités et peut-être... si elle ne s'était pas mariée dans l'autre camp, il aurait pu la tolérer.

"D'accord. Tu es assez 'serpentard' pour choisir avec raison. Je te fais confiance."

Narcissa sourit gentiment et regarda le bébé dans les bras de son mari. De sa main libre elle saisit les petits doigts tranquillement posés sur une couverture bleue.

"Bonjour, Leo **Ophiuchus** Malefoy."

"Narcissa." Dit Abraxas avec un sourire dans la voix. "C'est parfait."

"Leo pour la maison dans laquelle Lily elle était à Poudlard. Ophiuchius le serpentaire, constellation représentant un homme portant un serpent à bout de bras. L'homme qui contrôle le pouvoir du serpent." Pensa Lucius à voix haute. "Tu as raison père, c'est idéal."

"Notre petit Leo a déjà conquis le coeur de plusieurs serpents aujourd'hui." S'amusa Abraxas.

"Entièrement d'accord." Fit la sage-femme qui était restée discrète jusque là. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été choisi était son appartenance à la maison des serpentards. Et, après tous ces mois de crainte face au danger encouru par la mère et les bébés (bien qu'ils aient tous pensés qu'il n'y en avait qu'un), elle s'était liée irréversiblement à la famille. La fragilité du dernier né avait fait fondre son coeur de douleur. Comme tout ceux présents dans la pièce, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer pour sa ténacité à vivre.

"Je m'excuse de cette interruption, mais ma famille m'attends et je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous."

"Vous reviendrez demain Antonia?"

"Et tous les jours suivants pour le premier mois. Je sais que vous serez rassurés si je garde un oeil sur vos deux merveilles. Passé ce laps de temps je pourrais espacer mes visites. Pour après, je crains que n'ayant aucun cas de cécité non guérissable dans notre monde jusqu'à présent, vous deviez créer par vous-même un chemin de vie pour Leo."

"Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça. Nous en viendrons à bout comme tout Malefoy digne de ce nom." Répondit Abraxas.

"Je n'en doute pas Lord... Monsieur Malefoy. Je n'en doute pas. Bonne soirée et n'hésitez pas à me contacter si besoin est. Peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit."

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle se tourna une dernière fois. "Maintenant que j'y pense... aux vues de la ténacité de Drago... vous devriez agrandir son berceau au lieu d'en faire venir un second pour Leo. Je ne pense pas que les séparer soit une bonne idée. Surtout que Drago pourrait être le petit plus qui aidera Leo à rester avec nous." Avec un dernier sourire elle laissa la famille seule.

"Qu'en dis-tu Drago? Tu veux un berceau pour vous deux, ou deux?" Demanda Abraxas.

Drago se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Rien ne le séparerait de son frère semblait-il... ou leurs oreilles en paieraient le prix.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 4**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

Cette première nuit fut douloureusement longue. Le berceau avait été placé dans la chambre de maître de Lucius et Narcissa, et agrandi pour abriter les jumeaux. Le couple bien qu'épuisé avait passé ces heures à veiller leurs deux trésors. Bien que Narcissa ait fini par s'effondrer sur l'épaule de Lucius. Elle venait après tout de donner la vie dans des conditions difficiles.

Lucius l'avait arrangée dans leur grand lit. Plus grand que celui qui avait vu naître les bébés dans une pièce proche de là.

Souvent, Lucius se levait et s'éloignait de son étude du visage bien-aimé. Il s'avançait vers le berceau et observait les jumeaux. Drago et Leo, dans leurs deux cocons de couvertures, avaient, il ne savait comment, réussi à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Leurs deux petits crânes se frôlaient, seule partie de leurs corps hors des draps bleus.

Une nuit semblait une éternité pour le jeune père. Et au matin... si Leo survivait... ils seraient tous si heureux.

Lucius ignora l'appel lancé par la marque noire sur son bras. Son père préviendrait leur Lord des récents événements et il serait excusé. Lord Voldemort savait que rien ne comptait plus pour les Malefoy que leur famille. Il respecterait ça.

Si seulement Lucius pouvait comprendre pourquoi son Lord avait changé ces dernières années. Comme perdant de sa rationalité... et de ce qui avait attiré tant de sorciers dans ses rangs. Tout avait empiré depuis que Voldemort avait disparu à intervalles irréguliers pour accomplir il ne savait quel plan. Cinq fois déjà.

Et Abraxas lui avait dit qu'une fois avant ça leur Lord avait eu la même 'perte étrange', juste après une visite à Poudlard quand il était plus jeune. En y réfléchissant ces dates correspondaient en nombre aux augmentations en pouvoir dont leur Lord avait fait l'expérience... mais elles différaient du moment où ses pouvoirs avaient eu ces piques positives. Séparées en tout et pour tout par un voyage. Comme si après avoir créé ce qui le rendait plus fort, il s'en séparait.

Peut-être Lord Voldemort ne s'était-il pas aperçu qu'il ne fallait pas se séparer des 'objets' par manque de connaissance sur ce qu'il faisait ?

Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à l'héritier de Serpentard, il était maintenant trop tard pour l'aider. Lucius avait longuement observé ce qui se passait au ministère et dans le reste du monde sorcier. Il avait vu les manipulations, les dessous de table, les réunions secrètes... les mouvements venant non des partisans de magie noire mais de ceux de l'autre camp. Les manigances avaient semblé se multiplier toute cette année passée. Comme si les mages blancs avaient un as dans leur manche. Quelque chose qui les ferait gagner.

Les plans que Lucius entrevoyait étaient tels qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui que la guerre serait bientôt perdue. Il était resté en plein déni jusqu'à ce jour, jusqu'à la naissance de ses fils. Mais il avait l'impression qu'un voile s'était levé de ses yeux et il n'était pas si certain que ça que cette illusion victorieuse sous laquelle il avait vécu n'ait pas été un sort jeté sur lui.

La liberté soudaine de penser à plus qu'aux plans de ses alliés, plus qu'à servir leur cause... était trop... libératrice justement pour ne pas réaliser la magie qui l'avait aveuglé jusque là.

Il ignorait qui l'avait ensorcelé et pourquoi. Ou du moins il n'avait pas de coupable précis à désigner. Mais il savait très bien que ce ne pouvait pas venir de ceux qu'il avait accompagné dans ce combat permanent de lumière et noirceur. Quelqu'un de l'autre camp les avait voulus si concentrés sur la magie noire et la victoire à venir qu'ils auraient été aveugle à toute autre chose.

Lucius se pencha sur le berceau devant lui et caressa d'un doigt léger la joue de son second né. Quelle ironie que ce malheur soit celui qui lui ait ouvert les yeux.

Maintenant qu'il savait, qu'il voyait si clairement, il avait peur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son Lord ni beaucoup de ceux qui partageaient leurs avis. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était de ne pas pouvoir sauver sa famille. Ceux qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Une petite main agrippa son doigt. Leo, toujours endormi s'agitait dans son sommeil, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la source de chaleur la plus rassurante pour lui : son père.

Lucius sourit. S'il suivait cet exemple de force il pourrait sauver les siens. Et puis... il n'avait jamais voulu détruire la magie blanche. Il avait souhaité un monde où il serait accepté et non rejeté comme les Malefoy l'avaient été en France. Il avait juste espéré un monde pour accueillir sa lignée avec amour. La magie qui l'avait gardé prisonnier de cette étrange illusion l'avait poussé à se concentrer sur la magie noire au point d'en oublier qu'elle n'était pas tout... qu'elle n'était qu'une partie de la magie de ce monde. À présent, ayant dans sa famille une magie aussi pure que l'était celle de Leo, Lucius comprenait que toute sa vie cette lueur brillante lui avait manqué. Que cette force de vie, joyeuse, vibrante, magique, était nécessaire à la survie de cette énergie qui coulait dans le monde entier et que seul un petit nombre pouvait atteindre et utiliser.

C'était aussi là l'erreur des sorciers. Cette magie qu'ils touchaient et manipulaient, ils oubliaient qu'elle faisait partie d'eux et les faisait vivre. Qu'elle était leur cœur, leur âme même et ce qui les rendait différent du reste de l'humanité. Parce que la magie avait coulé dans leurs corps, pour une raison qui restait inconnue, les sorciers avaient été séparés de leurs frères et sœurs humains. Et cette particularité n'avait pas été béni comme le grand cadeau qu'elle était.

Lucius soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester en Angleterre. Pas alors que leur combat se perdait sans que personne ne le réalise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa famille affronter une population qui les détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Les partisans de magie blanche étaient discret dans leur actions mais pas dans leur haine bien souvent affiché sous des masque de dédains et de supériorité qu'ils accusaient ensuite les familles nobles d'arborer. La vérité était que tous les sorciers ayant recours à des magies plus sombre étaient poussés dans leur dernière tranchées et devenaient plus violent dans leur défense des leurs. Ils étaient tous acculés.

Et celui qu'ils suivaient avec espoir avait été corrompu et les menait à leur perte.

La marque qu'il avait acquis avec fierté des années plus tôt était la seule chose qui le maintenait captif de ce plan que les sorciers blancs avaient planifié avec succès.

Lucius et tout ceux portant cette marque étaient littéralement marqués au fer rouge pour l'abatage. Déjà le public ne voyait les guerriers de Voldemort que comme des 'mangemorts'. Une appellation que le Lord noir avait sorti de nulle part. Bien que le rapport avec le titre de 'Voldemort' était flagrante. Ces noms, ces titres, étaient répétés trop souvent pour être sans importance, et pas forcément important aux yeux de son camps mais plutôt à ceux du camp opposé. Comme si cette appellation n'était censée apporter que ridicule à ceux qu'elle désignait. Avec le temps les 'mangemorts' étaient de plus en plus dénigrés par les partisans de magie blanche, par ceux qui résistaient avec 'courage' et 'pouvoir'.

Les noms se retournaient contre ceux qui les portaient. Comme si tout du long le plan avait été de les ridiculiser ainsi. Était-il possible que Voldemort ait été manipulé depuis si longtemps que tout ce mettait maintenant en place pour voir sa fin arrivée. Abraxas n'avait-il pas parlé des suspicions qu'avait eu Dumbledore lors de la jeunesse de l'héritier Serpentard ? N'aurait-il pas pu agir alors en conséquence et prévoir un plan de secours au cas où ?

Lucius pouvait sans peine imaginer le vieux sorcier placer pièces après pièces sur un échiquier grandeur nature. Plaçant des sorts de compulsion pour accentuer les traits les plus dangereux chez Voldemort, pour exaspérer la moindre de ses réactions afin de le mener à sa perte.

La possibilité était telle que Lucius y voyait une réalité bien présente.

La marque était devenu une prison et il ne savait quoi faire pour s'en libérer.

Une bulle au coin de la bouche de Drago fit sourire Lucius. Ses pensées n'avaient pris que quelque minutes à mettre à jour en lui les vérités qu'il avait ignoré. Son grand plan de suivre les mages noirs jusqu'au bout lui paraissait tellement désuet et stupide. Ses fils étaient tout pour lui. Pour les protéger il irait jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde, il mourrait pour eux.

Silence.

Long et douloureux silence. Réalisation.

Il y avait un moyen. Juste un.

Un doute immense l'envahi. Il y aurait tellement à perdre s'il tentait ce à quoi il pensait. La petite main toujours accrochée à son doigt se resserra, et comment avait-il pu oublier qu'elle le tenait encore avec autant de force ? Cette puissante aura de magie venant de son second fils avait grandit en quelques heures, rassurant les Malefoy de la survit de leur petit miracle. En cet instant elle rassurait Lucius sur l'avenir. Même s'il en mourrait... sa famille serait libre. Son plan s'il ne marchait pas entièrement comme il voudrait aurait au moins une fin positive de ce côté là.

L'homme se pencha sur le berceau et embrassa ses fils tendrement sur le front. Il libéra son doigt en donnant un doudou en offrande à la petite main. Un sourire sur le visage et le regard décidé, le sorcier quitta la pièce après avoir assuré la présence d'un elfe de maison auprès des siens.

Ses pas le menèrent au petit salon à quelques mètres de sa chambre. Il y trouva son père, assoupi sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée allumée. L'homme n'avait probablement pas bougé de là depuis des heures. Attendant de voir le matin venir avec en vue l'espoir de bonnes nouvelles sur la santé du plus fragile des jumeaux.

Aussi silencieux qu'il ait essayé d'être en approchant l'homme endormi, Lucius se trouva à faire face à deux yeux grand ouverts et un rien effrayé. Il se hâta de rassurer son père :

« Leo va bien. Tout va bien, père. »

L'autre homme soupira de soulagement avant de tourner un regard sérieux sur son héritier.

« Que se passes-t-il, Lucius ? »

Car en effet le plus jeune n'aurait pas quitté le chevet de ses enfants alors que la première nuit n'était pas passée et le danger sur la santé de Leo avec elle.

Lucius s'accroupit devant le vieil homme, qui faisait en cette particulière nuit encore plus vieux sous le poids qui menaçait d'écraser leur famille. Ses mains posées sur les genoux de celui qui l'avait élevé :

« Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire la liberté que je ressens depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Et bien qu'ils ne soient avec nous que depuis quelques heures... cette liberté est bien réelle. Je me sens comme séparé de celui que j'étais avant leur arrivée. Comme si un voile sombre s'était levé. Je ne sais pas comment ni où, ni qui précisément, mais je pense que Narcissa n'était pas la seule à avoir été magiquement attaquée. Et bien que son agression ait eu lieue en public et ait été documentée par les aurors... la mienne est restée secrète et invisible jusqu'à ce que la naissance des jumeaux me libère d'une magie envahissante et terrible. Tout me semble plus clair et plus réel. Je ne suis plus aussi prisonnier de mon désir de voir notre camp gouverner. »

Abraxas sembla se courber sur lui-même à ses paroles. Levant des yeux épuisés sur son fils :

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire parce que je ressens la même chose. Le levé d'un voile sur mes pensées. » La fatigue présente fut comme décuplée par l'aveu. Abraxas posa son front sur celui de son fils et pris une respiration difficile. « Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »

L'homme avait vécu longtemps. Et bien qu'il semble en apparence toujours jeune comme tout sorcier dont la magie préserve la vie... son âge était plus visible que jamais dans cette phrase emprunte de doutes, de peur, d'incertitude.

Lucius resserra ses mains sur les genoux de l'homme, pris d'un courage grandissant :

« Nous allons nous battre. Pas contre un camps, un parti, ou le reste des sorciers. Nous allons nous battre pour notre famille mais ici même dans cette maison, à cette minute même. Le manoir est notre dernier rempart père. Là où nous allons menés notre bataille. »

« Comment ? » demanda Abraxas avec espoir.

« Il n'y a qu'une chose nous retenant dans ce combat entre les deux camps. Tous ceux qui portent la marque sont captifs de cette guerre. La plupart suivraient Voldemort même sans la marque, même sans ce sortilège dont nous semblons nous être soudainement libérés. Mais quelques personnes, aussi rare soient-elles, sont aussi écrasés que nous par le poids des deux camps de sorciers. Nous allons réunir ce petit nombre ici, cette nuit. Nous allons leur offrir un moyen d'effacer la marque. Ils n'auront que quelques minutes pour faire un choix parce que le reste de cette nuit sera passée à organiser un grand départ. »

« Lucius ? » demanda Abraxas, ne comprenant pas ce dont son fils parlait.

« Nous partons pour les rivage de Mandos. » Déclara le plus jeune sorcier.

Un hoquet de surprise et de peur échappa à son père.

« Lucius ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! C'est la mort qui nous attends si nous essayons ! »

Lucius soupira comme il semblait avoir fait toute la journée passée et ces dernières heures. Il se releva doucement et marcha vers la fenêtre d'où l'on pouvait observer le jardin privé de sa femme. Un joyaux de fleurs et de vie.

« Il y a longtemps, mère a eu peur de ce qu'elle voyait les sorciers devenir. Je me rappelle comme elle voulait fuir à tout prix. Mais son amour pour nous deux l'a gardée près de nous. Pourtant chaque nuit elle me bordait et me comptait cette vieille légende. Celle d'un dieu qui n'avait pas d'enfants et qui aida ses frères et sœurs à bâtir tout un monde. Quand le temps arriva pour eux de laisser leur monde aux mains de leurs enfants, les autres dieux lui demandèrent s'il ne voulait toujours pas créer un peuple d'enfants qui seraient son héritage. Mandos, car tel était son nom, s'accroupit sur la terre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter et souffla sur une fleur mourante. La fleur flétri plus vite et lentement tomba en poussière. Et Mandos dit : 'Voici ce que mon souffle offre à notre monde, une fin pour ceux qui sont trop fatigués par la vie. Une chance pour un repos éternel. Sans ce repos promis vos enfants flétriraient et vivraient une éternité sur ces terres sans espoir ni lumière. La mort qu' j'emmène donne vie à leurs passions et à leurs joies. Leurs peines, leurs combats sont mien autant que votre. Je suis leur père aussi. Ils sont mes enfants.'

Les autres dieux étant émus, aimant leur frère plus que tout en cet instant lui dirent : 'et si nous voulions que tu ait des enfants. Que tu laisse une trace de toi en ce monde afin que ce que nous avons créé ensemble ait la même chance que nous avons de t'avoir. Nous voulons une trace de toi sur cette terre frère.' Mais leur frère refusa d'un signe de tête. Car il savait quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient. Les dieux quittèrent le monde pour que leurs enfants grandissent.

Bien plus tard dans la ligne du temps Mandos trouva un moyen d'avoir un héritier de son pouvoir. Un lien entre le monde des morts et des vivants. Il remmena à la vie l'un des enfants de l'un de ses frères. Un enfant qui, ayant expié ses fautes, retrouva un corps dans le monde que les dieux avait créés. Cet enfant avec cette seconde chance de vivre devint le lien entre Mandos et les autres peuple. Le lien psychique qui unissait Mandos à cet enfant était tel que Mandos pouvait voir naissance, vie et mort se suivre sans fin chez tous les peuples. De ces vies qui finissaient bien trop vite à celles si longues qu'elles étaient presque immortelles.

Ce faisant, le cœur de Mandos se pris d'un désir grandissant d'avoir ses propre enfants. Il se prit à imaginer comment il seraient. Pas immortels ni courts de vies. De longues et belles années de promesses devant eux mais à la fin ils pourraient le rejoindre dans le hall des morts et rester avec lui pour toujours ou renaître s'ils le désiraient. Revenir à la vie serrait son cadeau pour eux. Blonds, bruns, grands, petits. Peux importaient les couleurs, les tailles. Ses enfants seraient parfaits tels qu'ils souhaiteraient être. Défauts et qualités compris. Mais il y avait ce secret qu'il n'avait pas révélé à ses frères et sœurs. Il ne pouvait pas créer d'enfants parce que tout enfant de lui serait fait de son pouvoir de mort et porterait donc la mort sur ce monde.

Un jour qu'il baignait son âme d'images rêvées d'un peuple né de lui... son pouvoir s'étira dans le monde des morts et passa une barrière qu'il ne passait jamais. Une barrière séparant des univers entier et les liants en même temps à ce même voile de mort qui était leur destinée finale. Le pouvoir de Mandos toucha un autre pouvoir. Celui d'une autre entité, d'un autre dieu des morts. Le lien entre chaque 'Mort' était tel qu'ils pouvaient passer les fabriques du temps et de l'espace et se parler sans conséquences. Ces deux être particuliers devinrent amis, puis frère. Ce n'était pas difficile. Ils aimaient à s'appeler frères d'âmes. Cela les décrivait à la perfection.

Avec le temps, ils apprenaient l'un de l'autre. Jusqu'au jour où quelque chose de surprenant se passa. En passant la barrière, le pouvoir de Mandos avait attiré l'attention d'une autre entité, un être de vie et de création qui cherchait un père pour changer certains de ses enfants. Cette entité avait besoin d'un autre parent pour créer un lien plus solide avec ses héritiers. Elle avait coulé comme une rivière sur la terre qu'elle habitait et avait semé la vie, avait vu ses premiers enfants naître... mais ce qu'elle voulait c'était donner un peu de son propre pouvoir à certains des siens. L'entité s'accrocha à Mandos lors d'une de ses visites et pris de lui un peu d'énergie, suffisamment pour métamorphoser toute une lignée d'humains. L'entité était Magie, et avec Mandos comme 'père' choisit, elle créa les premiers sorciers.

Le fait que Mandos vienne d'un autre monde était une bénédiction car sans cette barrière entre les deux mondes magie n'aurait pas pu avoir cette lignée magique. Car son pouvoir n'était pas censé être plus qu'une rivière de vie autour du monde qui ferait naître humains, animaux, plantes et autres. Ce que Magie avait fait était une aberration. Mais parce qu'elle avait choisit Mandos cela avait été possible. La loi de la nature n'avait pas été enfreinte. Car les sorciers étaient naît de magie et ainsi part de la vie du monde... et en même temps leur pouvoir ne coulait en eux que grâce à l'énergie de mort de Mandos. Tant qu'une part des sorciers venait littéralement d'un autre monde, ils pouvaient marcher dans n'importe quel monde sans apporter ni la mort ni la vie à ce monde. Leur existence même balançait entre les barrières des différents univers. Ils pouvaient 'être' mais sans détruire tout ce qui avait été créé à travers temps et espace.

Ainsi... Toutes les entités de Mort qui existaient derrière les barrière apprirent qu'ils pouvaient avoir des enfants bien à eux sans mener à la mort des mondes auxquels ils appartenaient.

Ainsi... Mandos eut enfin des enfants. Mais...

Magie ne voulait pas se séparer de ses enfants. Après de longues discussions, La Mort du monde de Magie obtint d'elle qu'elle laisserait ses enfants partir le jour où ils seraient enfin adultes. La particularité de cette promesse était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur âge physique mais de l'âge de leurs âmes. Jusqu'au jour où ils seraient enfin matures ils vivraient sur Terre. Après cela... ils pourraient demander passage vers le monde de Mandos : La Terre du Milieu.

Cette maturité, les sorciers n'ont jamais su ce qu'elle comprenait ni comment la reconnaître. Avec le temps, seules les plus anciennes lignées de sorciers se rappellent encore de cette promesse et eux seuls savent comment faire la demande à Mandos de le rejoindre. »

Abraxas avait écouté la vieille légende les yeux fermés, le visage strié d'une douleur sans nom. Sa lignée l'une des rare à se souvenirs de la véritable origine des sorciers.

« Mais si la demande est rejetée parce que nous ne sommes toujours pas adultes... nous mourrons Lucius. »

« Et nous rejoindrons la Mort de ce monde au lieu de notre père. Je sais. Et pourtant. Pouvons-nous vraiment attendre et laisser les deux camps massacrer nos familles dans leur combat sans fin. Aussi puissant que soit notre désir d'appartenir enfin... nous n'aurons jamais de place dans ce monde. Le monde de Magie, de notre propre mère nous tue. Parce que les sorciers ne sont toujours que des enfants se bagarrant pour savoir qui est le plus fort et qui va diriger les autres. Je ne veux plus me battre. Je n'ai jamais voulu me battre pour qu'un camp surpasse l'autre. Je voulais nous faire une place sûre, un endroit où l'amour que notre famille nourrit puisse s'élever loin de ces prisons d'apparences. Magie noire, magie blanche ne sont que stupidité et enfantillage. Nous sommes les deux pères. Comme Drago et Leo. Autant que nous penchions plus pour l'une ou pour l'autre les deux coule en nous. L'amour, la tendresse, l'espoir, le courage sont magie blanche. Le combat, le pouvoir, la ténacité sont magie noire. Chaque magie contient tant de choses que je reconnaît en chacun de nous. Ce que je viens de décrire comme appartenant à l'un ou l'autre ne sont que de petits exemple d'un univers entier de qualités et défauts venant de chaque côté de cette Magie qui n'est qu'une seule et unique entité.

Si nous restons en Angleterre, nous mourront. Peut-être pas demain, ni l'année prochaine. Mais un jour notre famille tarira et la mort vendra.

Le monde entier est un champ de bataille pour ce combat sans fin. Nulle part n'est sûr pour nous. Je veux réunir ceux qui sont comme les Malefoy, qui reconnaissent appartenir au deux bords et n'être complet qu'avec ces deux parts que d'autres séparent. Nous n'auront pas d'autre chance. En demandant passage nous passeront les barrières liant les univers. Les barrières faites de l'énergie des différentes 'Morts' qui existent partout. En essence nous mourront. Et cette mort brisera tout sortilège venant de la Terre. La marque sera brisée, effacée. Nous serons libre. »

« Et les enfants ! Les jumeaux ! Veux-tu qu'ils meurent avant même d'avoir vécu ! » Ragea Abraxas, debout et droit, faisant face à son fils.

« Ils ne vont pas mourir père. » Murmura le plus jeune des deux. « Parce que rien dans la promesse de Magie à Mandos et la Mort de cette Terre ne demande que tous ceux qui vont passer face la demande. Rien n'interdit au groupe de choisir un représentant. Un lien entre la Terre et Mandos qui lui permettra de lire l'âme de chacun sans pour autant faire périr tous ceux qui voudraient passer. »

« Non ! » S'exclama Abraxas en se jetant sur son fils, le secouant violemment.

Mais Lucius saisit les mains tremblantes de son père et le tint fermement en place.

« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice que je fais. C'est un cadeau que j'offre à mes enfants. Une chance qu'ils n'auraient pas autrement. Et cette offrande je ne serait pas le seul à le faire. Tous ceux qui ont la marque devront faire de même. Prouver par ce seul geste, ne prenant ce risque, qu'ils sont des adultes responsables de leurs choix et qu'ils en acceptent les conséquences. Les enfants et Narcissa t'auront auprès si je meurs. Touts ceux que nous allons inviter auront à organiser leurs affaires en quelques heures seulement mais je sais que nous pouvons assurer votre sécurité s'il nous arrive quelque chose. »

« Pourquoi... » Abraxas ferma les yeux. Incapable de regarder se fils qu'il pourrait bientôt perdre. « Tu pourrais... attendre. Que les jumeaux soient adultes. Je suis sûr que quelques années ne changeront rien à un combat maintenant ancestral. Ça fait des siècles que rien ne change pour un camp comme pour l'autre. »

« Justement. Cela fait des siècles que tout est pareil. Et parce que je m'aperçois enfin que les choses sont en train de changer de cette exactitude passée, je vois que nous n'avons plus le temps. Soit dans l'année à venir soit dans les quelques décades à venir... nous seront détruits. Comme moi tu es témoin de ces changements qui se déroulent de plus en plus rapidement. Les sorciers blancs veulent détruire les sorciers noirs et vice versa. Si l'un élimine l'autre, la magie perdra toute balance. Et sans cette balance la vie commencera à disparaître de la Terre. Magie mourra et avec elle toutes ses créations. Rester serait la plus terrible erreur à faire. »

Les larmes dans les yeux, Abraxas essaya une dernière tactique :

« Si tu meurs dans cette tentative, ta famille devra faire face seule à un monde à la magie mourante. »

Soupirant Lucius répondit :

« C'est la seule chose qui me fait hésiter. Mais pas assez pour ne pas saisir cette unique chance qui est donné. »

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 5**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

En quelques minutes la décision avait été prise. Le choix fait. Abraxas avait contacté, réveillé vraiment, tous ceux dont Lucius avait inscris le nom sur une liste bien trop courte. Une trentaine de familles Anglaises à peine. Quinze à peine parmi ce nombre se rappelait la légende de Mandos.

Il ne fallut même pas une heure pour que chaque chef de famille réunisse ceux parmi les siens qui ne voulaient pas de cette guerre sans rime ni raison. Autant ces chef de famille ne voulaient pas abandonner ceux qui se battaient dans un camp ou l'autre autant ils n'avaient désormais plus le choix. La survie de leur lignée entière dépendait de ce départ vers un autre monde. Ma guerre quant à elle continuerait de tuer ceux qui restaient sur Terre.

Vieillard, parents, enfants. Jeunes enfants car les adolescents étaient encore à Poudlard. Les jumeaux Malefoy étaient naît un 5 Juin et les vacances scolaires n'arriveraient pas avant fin Juin. Lucius avait trouvé un moyen de récupérer le petit nombre de jeunes sorciers encore à l'école mais ils ne pourraient s'échapper de Poudlard que quelques minutes avant que Lucius et un petit nombre de sorciers et sorcières fassent leur demande à Mandos. Sous peine que Dumbledore n'apprennent trop tôt que quelque chose allait prendre place en ce 6 Juin 1980.

Parmi ces trente familles, les Lords et Ladies avaient formés un conseil qui avait finalisé les derniers détails du voyage. Des elfes de maison avaient été prêtés à ceux qui n'en avaient pas pour récupérer autant de biens que possible des différentes maisons, appartements et manoirs.

Trois Lords avaient, après une longue discussion avec Abraxas, quittés le manoir Malefoy pour essayer de convaincre des familles d'autres pays de les rejoindre. Il restait si peu de temps avant la fin de la nuit, avant cette première heure du jour où le monde s'éveille et bouge... les minutes étaient comptées et portant tout semblait arriver au ralenti comme si le temps lui-même essayé de les aider.

La magie disponible avait aidé aux préparatifs. Des coffres couverts de protections pour préserver une nourriture abondante : au cas où l'endroit où ils arriveraient ne soient pas prêt à leur fournir ce dont ils auraient besoin. Chaque famille possédait des coffres qu'on avait laissé à leur taille normale par peur que la magie ne se brise au passage dans un autre univers. L'extérieur des coffres étaient sans magie mais l'intérieur en était saturé : charmes d'expansion et autres moyens de conserver objets, meubles, vêtements, or.

Un premier groupe était parti à Gringotts vider les comptes de tout l'or, bijou et autres précieux effets. Si la banque ne restait pas ouverte à toute heure elle avait cependant un accès par cheminée pour les familles les plus riches, les meilleurs clients des gobelins. Il n'y avait dans la trentaine de familles réunies au manoir que trois de ces très très riches clients qui allaient à tour de rôle aider les autres familles à se rendre à Gringotts. Bien qu'ils quittaient ce monde, l'or pouvait toujours être utile et il y avait dans certains coffres des livres centenaires dont ils auraient besoin puisqu'ils garderaient leur magie en passant les barrières des mondes.

Il était prêt de quatre heure du matin, quand surpris de n'avoir pas perdu la totalité de la nuit malgré les préparatif, Lucius s'autorisa un moment pour finalement parler à sa femme et voir ses fils. Il avait laissé à Abraxas la charge de réveiller son épouse et de tout lui expliquer. Pas par lâcheté mais par manque de temps. Et bien qu'elle n'ait pas surgit de nulle part pour lui se jeter sur lui et lui hurler dessus... il ne doutait pas que Narcissa en ait eu grande envie. Mais elle aussi avait pu voir l'urgence de la situation. Elle l'avait vécu plus que tout autre après l'attaque qui avait failli lui coûter la vie durant sa grossesse, celle qui avait failli tuer le jumeau dont ils ignoraient l'existence et qui l'avait laissé aveugle.

Ils mourraient s'ils restaient.

Le manoir étouffé sous la peur envahissante de toutes les personnes présentes. Les enfants finissaient leur nuit rassemblés dans la grande salle de bal, matelas, coussins et couvertures ayant été organisés en un campement imprévu. C'est là que Lucius trouva Narcissa avec toutes les autres mères (sauf les quelques femmes chef de famille qui s'épuisaient avec leurs égaux à sauver tout ce qu'ils pouvaient). Près de sa femme, le berceau de leur chambre trônait. Lucius s'approcha et fut soulagé lorsque la jeune femme se leva pour l'embrasser tendrement. Du revers de la main elle le tapa un peu fortement mais discrètement sur le torse et ses yeux étaient pleins d'accusations et d'amour mélangés.

Narcissa savait ce qu'il allait tenter et risquer. Et elle n'allait pas perdre son temps à crier sur lui. Elle n'aurait que peu de temps avec lui avant la demande à Mandos. La sorcière le guida vers le berceau où deux bébés à peine âgés d'un jour dormait tranquillement.

Leo semblait avoir gagné quelque couleur, ses joues d'un léger rose et non plus pâles. Sa magie encore plus forte que quelques heures plus tôt. Lucius se demanda s'il fallait s'inquiéter de ce phénomène mais étrangement sembla... oublier et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Drago était quasiment collé à son frère, attaché à lui par une force invisible. Ils étaient beau ses enfants. Leur avenir était sa seule inquiétude. Lucius passa le reste de son temps auprès d'eux, ayant confié à son père la responsabilité de vider le manoir et leurs coffres à la banque. Abraxas avait accepté la tâche sans peine sachant que son fils risquait de n'avoir que cette seule nuit avec sa famille.

C'est dans les premières lueurs du jour, qu'un groupe très agrandit par des familles venant de France, de Russie, d'Australie, de bien d'autres pays et même d'Amérique, se retrouva serré dans la grande salle. Les enfants avaient été rassemblés, certains dormant toujours d'autres à moitié réveillés et pleurant de peur, près du centre de la pièce. Au centre même un cercle avait dessiné sur le sol dans lequel se tiendraient les porteur de leur demande.

Ils n'attendaient plus qu'une seule chose : l'arrivé des adolescents pris de leurs différentes écoles. Poudlard, et des établissements des autres pays. Rien dans les protections magiques des écoles n'empêchait les enfants de quitter les lieux, mais les directeurs allaient être prévenus immédiatement de leur départ. Parmi les tableaux magiques placés à travers Poudlard se trouvaient des portraits de membres de familles auxquels on avait demandé de l'aide. Ces portraits étaient entrés en contact avec deux des fantômes de l'école : Peeves et le Baron Sanglant. Le Baron s'était chargé de réveiller les enfants et de les faire se préparer. Il les avait guidés vers un passage secret et les avait fait sortir. Le passage menait directement dans le magasin de bonbons de Pré-au-Lard.

Dans les écoles où aucun moyen discret n'était disponibles, les parents étaient simplement allés récupérer leurs enfants pour une urgence familiale.

Enfin... alors que cinq heure du matin approchait à grand pas, des bruits de voix et de course se firent entendre.

Un elfe de maison apparu et annonça la venue 'd'amis' le code qu'Abraxas avait décidé d'utiliser pour prévenir de l'arrivée de tous les étudiants et qu'aucun danger ne les avait suivis. Les portes de la salle de bal étaient grandes ouvertes et la première vue du groupe qui arrivait étonna tous les adultes. Le groupe était beaucoup plus grand que ce qui était prévu.

Plus d'enfants, plus d'adultes avec eux... de nouvelles familles même. La salle qui pouvait accueillir plus de 300 personnes était remplie à ra-bord. Les gens se serraient les uns contre les autres. Pas plus d'un pouce d'écart entre eux. Certains assis sur des chaises ou à terre prenaient même d'autre personnes sur leur genoux. Les enfants se glissèrent vers le centre de la pièce avec ceux déjà présents.

Abraxas apparu près de Lucius et du groupe qui allait supplier passage.

« Les enfants qui ont été prévenus ont réveillés les amis qu'ils savaient être sûr. Ces amis ont décidés de venir et dés leur sortie de chaque école ont usés d'elfes de maison qu'ils ont prêtés à ceux qui n'en avaient pas pour prévenir leurs familles à leur tour... du coup nous sommes plus nombreux. Et le temps de réunir tout le monde à prix trop de temps pour expliquer normalement qu'il n'est que 5 heure du matin... je crois que nous sommes aidés fils. » Le vieux sorciers sourit. « Il se peut que notre chance de réussite ne soit pas si mauvaise ».

Lucius sourit à son tour.

« Bien. » Puis se tournant vers la foule autour de lui. « Collez-vous les uns aux autres, tenaient vous les mains, les bras, les jambes, ce que vous voulez tant que vous gardez contact. Ne lâchez pas quoi qu'il arrive. Rangez chaises et berceaux dans les coffres. Prenez enfants et vieillards dans vos bras. Direct contact est important. Resserrez-vous autant que possible vers le centre de la pièce et le cercle que mon groupe va former. » Il indiqua à son père qu'il attendrait un signe de lui pour commencer le rituel. Abraxas devait s'assurer que tout le monde serait prêt.

Lucius vit son père s'agenouiller près d'un elfe de maison. D'autres faisaient de même. Les sorciers étant les enfants de Mandos pourraient passer les mondes. Mais les elfes... les créatures allaient recevoir de nouvelles instructions, être dirigés vers de nouvelles familles ou libérés selon les personnalités des elfes. C'était un adieux à un monde magique entier. Plus douloureux qu'aucun n'avait pensé qu'il serait. Toutes ces créatures qu'ils avaient grandit avec, appris à aimer à craindre, à vénérer.

Dragons, phénix, sirènes, Détraqueurs, Basilics, et tant d'autres. Les plantes aussi. Car ils ne pouvaient rien emmener avec eux à part des objets. Rien de vivant ne pouvait passer la barrière comme les sorciers pourraient. Les hiboux, chouettes, messagers... aucun ne les suivraient. Les sorciers seraient bien seuls. Le prix de leur survis était d'abandonner un héritage de magie et de vie...

et d'accepter un monde inconnu. Un père dont il ne savait presque rien. Des dangers dont ils ignoraient tout. Ils auraient tant à apprendre de l'autre côté.

À un signe d'Abraxas, Lucius pris sa place dans le cercle avec une cinquantaine de sorciers. Vingt portaient la marque de Voldemort et voulaient la voir disparaître. Le reste avait décidé de les soutenir et de prouver que peu importe la balance interne de leur magie, peu importe de quel bord ils étaient, leur croyances et leurs valeurs, ils étaient tous ensemble dans cette demande : une même famille.

Prenant une inspiration, tournant un dernier regard sur sa femme et son père qui tenaient chacun un bébé dans leurs bras, Lucius entama le rituel.

« Dans tes bras nous sommes un. Dans tes joies nous sommes tous. Dans tes cris nous hurlons tous. Dans tes rages nous rageons tous. Dans tes larmes nous pleurons tous. Dans tes rires … nous vivons tous. Dans tes bras nous mourrons tous, et revivrons ou resterons. Dans ton amour nous existons et donnons en retour.

« Notre vie, notre cœur, notre âme, notre être. Nous sommes part d'un tout et ce tout est à la fois Magie et Mandos. Vie et Mort.

« Notre destinée est dans tes bras. Que notre mère nous porte jusqu'à toi et que tes portes s'ouvrent à nos pas.

« Entends notre ultime appel. Entends la lignée de M andos. Que nos voix s'élèvent d'une seule et vers toi nous guide. Que ton cœur nous accueille enfin. »

Lucius entailla la paume de sa main. À ses côtés, Severus, son plus vieil amis, fit de même. De chaque côté d'eux, tout le long du cercle, des mains entaillées d'un geste vif et sûr, se tendirent les unes vers les autres et fermèrent le cercle. Sang mélangé, magie libérée...

Une immense lumière surgit de l'intérieur de chaque sorcier et sorcière du cercle et d'eux se propagea à tous ceux présents dans la salle.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

**Chapitre 6**

o

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

La lumière n'était pas aveuglante. Elle était comme un jour nouveau. Lucius tenait toujours la main de Severus d'un côté et celle d'un autre sorcier de l'autre. Le cercle restait fermé mais tout semblait différent. Ils n'étaient plus dans la salle de bal. Ils étaient... ailleurs.

Aucun membre du cercle ne pouvait voir au-delà du cercle. Ils ne pouvaient même pas apercevoir leurs familles dont ils sentaient pourtant la présence.

« Ils ne sont pas encore ici. » Fit une voix grave et douce d'homme. Elle était profonde, vibrante de pouvoir. Elle leur faisait penser à un refuge, une maison. En sa présence ils étaient enfin chez eux.

La voix sourit :

« Je vous ai attendu si longtemps. Je ne pense pas que Magie elle-même avait prévu qu'un tel jour viendrait. Vous avez toujours été et serez éternellement ses enfants. Elle ne peux vous imaginer grandir. Elle ne croyait pas vous perdre à moi. Ouvrez vos âme. Laissez moi VOIR. »

Et à ce mot seul leurs âmes s'ouvrirent à lui. Toutes leurs vies et à travers eux celles de leurs familles attendant de loin le jugement. Chacun des membres du cercle sentit Mandos, car c'était lui, lire en eux et chacun des adultes et enfants liés à eux.

Severus n'avait personne à montrer à travers lui. Pas de famille... du moins aucune autre que les Malefoy.

Lucius fut le dernier à être lu, étant à l'origine de la demande.

Mandos vit sa vie, ses choix qu'il assumait même les choix fait alors qu'un sort brouillait ses esprits. Lucius assumait tout, attendait d'être jugé et tenu responsable. Et il priait que même si cette demande entraînait sa mort, sa famille pourrait passer et enfin connaître la sécurité que seul leur Père pourrait leur donner. Que seul Mandos pouvait offrir.

À travers Lucius, Mandos vit Abraxas, et Narcissa... leurs vies, leur magie, tout...

Mais ce n'est qu'arrivé aux deux dernières âmes qu'il sembla se figer... deux âmes immenses en pouvoir, en magie, en savoir, en vie, en mort... c'est en lisant les deux âmes de deux frères à peine revenus à la vie depuis un jour.

Des bébés en ce moment, ayant vécus une guerre et des atrocités sans nom. Deux âmes contraire et si pareilles. Leurs choix à eux étaient plus important que tout autre dans ce grand groupe de ses enfants sorcier.

Mandos se concentra sur les jumeaux, sentit Lucius protester, inquiet. Pris le temps de le rassurer et se pencha avec amour sur les deux dernières âmes à juger.

Tous les autres sorciers avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre. Les adultes avaient fait et acceptés le grand sacrifice que la demande exigeaient d'eux. Avaient compris en s'assemblant à leurs frères et sœurs qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule magie et qu'entière elle devait être acceptée. Que sorts noir ou blancs venaient d'une même magie et d'un même cœur. C'était la balance intérieure de chacun qui exigeait que telle ou telle magie soit utilisée. ET à partir de ce jour aucun des sorciers ne refuserait ou ne rejetterait un frère ou une sœur pour l'utilisation d'une magie qu'eux même n'useraient pas. Tout serait acceptait aussi longtemps que les lois primaires resteraient : ne pas blesser ou tuer l'un des siens ou un innocent. Ne tuer qu'en défense des siens ou de ses alliés. Vivre sans détruire. Peu importe blanc ou noir, rester entier d'âme et de cœur. L'amour d'une famille allait tous les unir et leur donner une maison. Mandos les accepterait tous. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui.

Les enfants du groupe étaient très jeunes et pouvait apprendre. Tous ressentaient cet appel familial et cela les unissait comme rien sur Terre ne l'avait fait pour eux. Tout irait bien pour ces enfants.

Ces deux dernières âmes quant à elles étaient uniques. Unies par les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes combats même si dans des camps différents. Elles se comprenaient comme aucune autre âme avant elles.

Leurs larmes étaient celles de Mandos. Leurs peines et leurs pertes.

Leurs joies, leurs batailles, leurs vies entières.

Leurs morts étaient sienne aussi.

L'une des âmes n'était morte qu'une fois. Juste avant de renaître dans le passé. L'autre était morte un si grand nombre de fois que son lien avec la mort était bien plus fort que tous les autres.

Au milieu de ses larmes, qu'il ne pouvait retenir pour ces deux enfants, Mandos se trouva soudain à rire à gorge déployée. Un rire d'une joie sans limité et inattendue qui réchauffa toutes ces âmes qui attendaient son jugement.

Mandos envoya son esprit vers la barrière ouverte entre les deux mondes. Là où veillait la Mort de la Terre de Magie. Et il S'adressa à ce frère si précieux.

« Mon cher frère. Mon très cher frère. » Dit-il joyeusement, tendrement, doucement. « Ce cadeau est entièrement ton œuvre. Sans toi rien ne serait arrivé n'est-ce pas ? »

Et la Mort tourna son esprit vers lui à son tour. Souriant largement.

« Je n'ai fait qu'ouvrir une porte pour eux. » Un rire joyeux puis un silence puis... « J'aurai aimé que cette seule âme n'ait pas à souffrir autant. Je ne savais ce qui pouvait arriver à tes enfants. Cette guerre... ces morts. Les peines de cette âme. Rien n'était prévu de ma part, je le jure. J'ai juste offert trois objets à trois frère. En espérant qu'un jour l'un de tes enfants pourrait les réunir pour ouvrir les barrières entres nos monde pour eux. Il suffisait qu'une seule âme grandisse au delà de cette période d'enfance. Que cette âme soit assez adulte pour voir qu'il n'y a qu'une seule magie, une seule famille. Je n'avais pas compté sur les manipulations, les combats, la haine... Je suis désolé mon frère. »

Mandos ressentait la peine de son frère d'âme.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de leurs choix. Et tous les enfants ne sont pas innocents. Grâce à toi un groupe entier est passé jusqu'à moi. Et je sais qu'après eux il n'y en aura plus. Je peux voir la mort suivre les pas des sorciers sur Terre... je peux voir la planète entière mourir. Magie elle-même ne va pas survivre longtemps. Elle le sait. C'est pourquoi elle les as aidé à passer. C'est pour cela qu'elle a ralenti le temps autour d'eux. Merci mon frère. Pour ces enfants, pour cette joie. Je veillerai sur eux. Et cette âme. Cette âme sera la plus aimée de toutes. Elle est son frère... son frère d'âme à elle. »

Mandos rit et avec lui son frère d'âme à lui.

La Mort Terrienne tendit son pouvoir vers Mandos, frôlant le dieu avec amour. C'était un adieu et ils le savaient tous d'eux. Car une fois Magie morte, l'univers de son côté cesserait d'être. La Mort vivait ses derniers siècles. Elle fermerait les portes entre les univers et ne reverrait jamais son frère.

« Mandos... cette âme là est différente. Ces trois objets l'ont liée à moi. Elle n'a pas deux parents comme les autres, mais trois. Magie, toi... et moi. L'acceptes-tu ? »

« Avec joie. » Répondit Mandos. Et sur ce...

Un souffle de Magie... et de Mort... parcouru l'espace temps et souffla le groupe d'âmes entier vers Mandos. Leurs corps terriens passa avec eux la barrière et se trouva changé. Les marques s'effacèrent, les sorts se détachèrent. Les formes se métamorphosèrent. Ils garderaient leurs apparences, leurs différences. Mais ils seraient... autres.

Mandos choisit ce qu'il voulait leur donner. Longue vie mais pas immortels. Renaissance s'ils le désiraient. Leur magie resterait car elle faisait partie d'eux entièrement. Un héritage de leur Mère. Il leur faudrait une marque de reconnaissance... mais pas une 'marque'... aucun mauvais souvenir ne devrait y être lié...

Sur leurs fronts, une pierre brillant de mille feu, une lumière ensoleillée. Naissant comme part de leur peau et couronnant leurs visages. Un signe de l'immense joie que leur existence apportait au dieu.

Mandos entoura ses enfants de son amour et les mena loin des barrières des mondes. Laissant son pouvoir dire ses derniers adieux aux deux êtres qui lui avaient offert ce merveilleux présent.

Puis il déposa ses enfants. Les Ástvinur . Bien-aimé dans l'un des langages de la Terre. Il les déposa là où leur aide serait la bienvenue. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. S'il voulait changer les événements à venir de façon à limiter le danger sur la Terre du Milieu, Mandos devait laisser ses enfants à cet endroit précis.

En les faisant participer au changement, il leur léguait un monde plus sûr pour eux. Il s'adressa à tous les sorciers adultes, laissant les enfants les entendre mais leur faisant comprendre que eux seraient protégés du combat.

« Vous arrivez en Terre du Milieu en des temps troublés. Mais le plus grand Mal est encore loin. Décades plus loin. Si tout ce passe bien même cette menace pourra être réglée plus tôt et avec moins de morts. Avec votre aide. » Annonça le dieu à ses enfants.

« Comment pouvons-nous aider ? » Demanda severus. Habitué qu'il était à s'adapter quand besoin était.

« Un dragon vient d'atteindre la Montagne Solitaire, où vivent les nains sous l'égide du roi Thrór . Le roi a été pris d'une folie qui touche parfois sa famille. Il ne quittera pas la montagne vivant. Sans vous les nains seront bannis de chez eux car le dragon s'installera. Pendant l'attaque beaucoup mourront. Vous savez beaucoup de chose de vos dragons terriens et je vais donner à vos âme tout le savoir que j'ai sur votre nouvelle maison et tout ce qu'elle contient en peuples et créatures. Vous saurez le point faible du dragon. Et bien qu'il soit trop tard pour stopper l'attaque et faire revivre ceux qui sont déjà perdus. Vous pourrez tuer le dragon et aider les nains et le village humain non loin à reconstruire. Ma marque sera sur vous. Les autres dieux aideront leurs enfants à reconnaître mon pouvoir sur vous. Vous serez les bienvenus.

« Et puis... aucun de mes frères et sœurs ne veut voir arriver ce que nous savons viendrait sans vous sur cette terre. Préparez-vous... »

Les sorciers... non... les Ástvinur... prise une profonde respiration. Prêt à affronter ce combat pour protéger leur nouveau chez eux. Ils auraient le temps de trouver des terres où vivre plus tard. Mais d'abord...

À nouveau la lumière de leur Père. Car même le dieu des morts pouvait briller de pouvoir et de joie. Et puis...

Le reste est une autre histoire. L'histoire d'un groupe d'âmes qui trouva une maison, une famille immense, et qui changea l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

ET parmi eux... deux frères d'âmes âgés d'un jour. Héritage de deux autres frères d'âmes qui bénissaient de tous leurs cœurs l'existence de ces deux êtres qui avaient changés deux mondes en renaissant et effaçant le temps. Deux dieux et leurs deux enfants les plus précieux. Magie elle-même ne pouvait être plus heureuse d'avoir eu ces deux âmes pour un temps avec elle. Et elle espérait qu'ils seraient heureux pour l'éternité.

Deux bébés se serraient dans les bras de leur mère et grand-père. Le monde autour d'eux était différent. L'amour autour d'eux était plus réel et vrai. Ici... il n'y aurait plus le sang de leur famille sur leurs mains tremblantes.

'Plus de sang... Drago? Plus de sang s'il-te-plaît?'

'Plus le sang de notre famille... Leo... Nous les protégerons. Ils ne se battrons plus entre eux. Mais la vie est pleine de danger. Nous ne pouvons les sauver de tout.'

'Tant qu'ils ne se battent plus les uns contre les autres... je suis heureux. Nous aurions toujours du être une seule famille. Tous unis. Je suis heureux Drago. Mon Frère.'

Drago Rit. Son esprit joyeux. Son corps d'enfant dormait. Mais jamais, même en plein sommeil il ne serait à nouveau seul.

'Leo !' Un grand rire.

'Drago !' Un rire répondant avec l'amour d'un frère.

Leur famille battrait le dragon et ils seraient heureux... Heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps dans les bras de Mandos.

* * *

><p>o<p>

o

oHPLOTRo

o

o

Ástvinur en Islandais = Bien-aimé (selon google du moins lol)

**Note Auteur :** Un jour cette histoire aura peut-être une suite. Mais même si elle n'en a pas, vous n'aurez pas de mal à les imaginer tous heureux et la bague et Sauron détruits. Thorin et ses neveux en vie et tout. FIN HEUREUSE parce que j'en voulais une:) Je suis joyeuse : ignorez moi !

**P.S : **Je ne peux rien promettre pour mes autres histoires. Pour l'instant je vais fonctionner à l'envie et au moment. Tout dépendra de mon moral, de mes mains qui continuent à aller bien et de plein de choses.

**JOYEUX NOËL**


End file.
